


Misbehave

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female!Desmond & Female!Shaun, Multi, in AU they're still killers, yes they are lesbian, 双性转, 突出一个爽字
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 在另一个平行世界杀人放火的同时腻歪恋爱的生活。双性转，戴♀×肖♀，名字没改，还有一点丹尼尔♂×克莱♂，慎入
Relationships: Daniel Cross/Clay Kaczmarek, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 2





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> 写着只为了自己爽，灵感是psi老师的一系列性转美图，她也为我画了这篇文的人设！在我的lof上：http://hukkm.lofter.com/post/1c704d_1c84ccd8d

1  
肖恩的诊所藏在湾区一个最普通的街区，从外观上和别的民宅别无二致，走廊是等待室，里面被分隔成隔间，是各司其职的治疗室，但医生只有两个，肖恩和助手克莱。这样的黑诊所，自然接待的是一些见不得光的职业，他们只做熟人生意，生人要有熟人介绍做担保才给带进来。

当戴斯蒙出现在诊所的时候，穿了个粉色的锻炼套装，大胸大臀细腰一览无遗，霸道地逼人欣赏自己的美，五官深邃，妆容精致，一头褐色的卷发披散下来，又故意弄乱了些，与慵懒的眼神相得益彰。她这样明显地打扮自己，也显得轻松随意，相当自然地流露着风情。肖恩一眼便看出她是个老手，追求完美细节，又分得清轻重缓急，知道该往哪处用力。克莱洗了手走过来，他是她的介绍人，告诉肖恩：“这就是前几天预约的那个杀手，来看脚伤。”

明明是来看病，却也下足了功夫维持光鲜亮丽，肖恩心想没见过这么不低调的杀手，不免觉得新奇。戴斯蒙向她颔首，算是打了招呼，眼尾细细的一根吊起来，举手投足同样带着风情，肖恩示意他们进里间，戴斯蒙腿脚不便，走路时需人搀扶，克莱作为在场唯一一位男士便尽了绅士责任，戴斯蒙朝他笑笑，道谢的尾音拖了很长，克莱也报以微笑，用相同的尾音回她，他早已公开出柜，和肖恩是姐姐妹妹的关系，而戴斯蒙和他男友丹尼尔是旧交，是通过他才了解到克莱的诊所。

戴斯蒙的脚伤其实早已有之，但当时治好之后照样保持了爬水管、破窗、近身搏击等不良习惯，于是最近又间歇性地发作起来，平时休息时脚和她相安无事，但一旦走路奔跑便剧痛难忍。她伤在前脚掌，不能穿任何有跟的鞋子，所以平淡无奇地套着双匡威，这是她唯一一双没有跟的鞋，脱鞋袜的时候胸低垂下来。好大，如果抓一把肉会从指间爆出来吧，肖恩想着，表面却风平浪静。她和戴斯蒙不一样，戴斯蒙是明着骚，而她的骚则被小心地藏好。她的脸总是薄情寡性，看起来十分不近人情，但毕竟他们诊所和戴斯蒙之流是各取所需，打交道久了，便知道面对穷凶极恶之徒，平静才是最威严的态度。

戴斯蒙脱了鞋就在治疗床上乖巧躺下，她腿型好看又健美，小麦色的皮肤在灯下光润明亮，是长期坚持不懈美黑加保养的结果。而她的脚生得更是绝，脚弓优美，弧度像天鹅的脖颈，而脚趾又十分修长，一动起来跖骨就在脚背的软肉里拱出圆润的小丘。肖恩看得出神，理应不该对病人产生非分之想，好在借着检查的名义，可以大方地欣赏。戴斯蒙体虚，褪去鞋袜之后双脚暴露在空气中，就肖恩洗手消毒的功夫便被抽干了所有的热量，即便开了暖风也杯水车薪，肖恩捧着她的脚仿佛一件冰冷的圣物，不动声色地捂，又轻柔地按着问她的痛感，好像下手重一点皮肤就会破似的。

戴斯蒙此前仅从克莱的只言片语里听说了肖恩此人，在前者的描述里她是个对病患但求治愈不着体贴的恶人，活脱脱一个精英女恶魔的形象，可谓惨无人道。但如今见到真人，竟被如此温柔相待了，她短暂地受宠若惊，但又很快恢复过来，被检查时暗中好奇地打量，正巧撞上肖恩抬头询问的眼睛，那是湛蓝透明又深不可测的一汪海水，可以栖息飞鸟也可以卷起惊涛，她一瞬有些恍惚，情不自禁多看了几眼，那双好看的眼睛却先行躲开了。只一躲戴斯蒙就知道她是个les（或至少是个bi，但考虑到和克莱孤男寡女共处那么久却相安无事，大抵是纯粹的les），要不是这个场合她一定会调戏一句：“干嘛躲呀，我有那么吓人？”但无奈现在脚被人捧在手上正在任人刀俎，要是被砸一下往后就没活干了。

她的脚底泛白，显露出原本的肤色，疼痛的范围集中在左脚的大脚趾关节下，是一片红肿，肉眼可见地疼着。肖恩猜戴斯蒙这些天忍痛还干了不少活，一问果然，便让克莱带去拍片。戴斯蒙穿上鞋，意味深长地看了肖恩一眼，后者低头埋在档案册里写病历，姜色头发垂下来遮住了半张脸，露出个红红的鼻尖。原来是个容易脸红的人，戴斯蒙顿时觉得她可爱了起来，并没有表面上那么扑克脸嘛。

一套检查做完之后肖恩心中有了个大概，先开了点消炎止痛的药让克莱拿给她。眼神片刻的交锋里两人都见到了和来时不同的目光，此刻还是沉静的，有的是时间慢慢发酵。肖恩把戴斯蒙送到前院车库，一手搭在她腰上规规矩矩地扶着，这个姿势讲究的是点到为止，但又可以不落痕迹地感知她裸露的皮肤。初秋夜凉如水，她们出门一迎上冷气便不约而同打了个寒战，肖恩下意识地手上用力，扶着病患的姿势就显得相当刻意，像别扭地把人揽进怀里，又带了尴尬的疏离，但戴斯蒙一路上并未躲开，任由腰上的手掌收紧，笑着说天真冷，穿少了，肖恩僵硬地点头：“是穿少了。”

肖恩把她送到车边，戴斯蒙上了驾驶座却不急着发动，从储物箱掏出烟：“来一支？”肖恩说不了，外面冷。她眉目温顺地低垂着。“那下次，”戴斯蒙把烟放回去，其实她不怎么抽，但惦记上了肖恩抽，“没有什么要交代的了？”“别到处乱跑，”肖恩不自然地撩一下额头的碎发，“如果以后有空来复查，随时可以找我预约。”她别有用心地隐去了克莱的名字。

戴斯蒙欣然答应。

2  
戴斯蒙虽然答应不乱跑，但怎么可能乖乖在家休息，她一向高傲乖戾，做什么怎么做都由着自己性子来，哪里会听别人话呢。眼下她刚到家就从床底拖出军火箱，原来早就接好了第二天的任务，一边哼歌一边给M82上油，纯黑色涂装的枪管油光发亮。最近脚伤不便，所以戴斯蒙难得选择室外远程处理目标，虽然她还是个孩子的时候就学会了用狙击枪，然而这种方式就和给她交任务的接头人一样高效率但乏味，她健康时常选择近身战，不搞弯弯绕绕一枪毙命，可以不留一丝痕迹，但她又相当随性，即便血溅在身上也懒得伪装现场。擦枪的过程相当无聊，于是她便在脑海里反复回忆肖恩之前捧着她脚的神情，越是细想，心跳得越快，全身就像飞了叶子一样战栗起来，血液在胸腔里喷发。

戴斯蒙是个无可非议的情场高手，而职业的锻炼让她的天赋日益精进。她总是明媚地接近那些目标，邀请他们和自己共度一夜，再在他们不设防时情理之中地处刑，这比起一种手段更像是习性，有的杀手需要钱，有的杀手寻求刺激，而戴斯蒙偏偏爱看目标上钩之后心有所属却求之不得的神色，有的人咒骂、有的人愤怒，有的人趴在地上亲吻她的脚背求垂怜，这时候她才心满意足地了结他们，让他们的表情永远定格，可以让她看个够。

她是捕食者，一只衣食无忧、没心没肺的雌兽，她捕猎的乐趣在于折磨猎物，而非果腹的需求。但肖恩的存在游离于这些猎物之外，戴斯蒙少有地不带着目的地接近一个人，却被那个人捧起来端详了，这激发出她一些深埋于心的回忆，上一次被一个人全然欣赏不着伪装的自己要追溯到十来年前。她已经和世界相安无事了许久，原本以为早已把这段记忆埋葬在尘土堆砌的牢笼，如今被这个女人透过自己的伪装一打量，竟然尽数化作齑粉，所有的防备都不攻自破，她又一次听到了枪响，而这个牢笼里的幽灵也随之从她的梦境的束缚中挣脱，飘荡进真实的生活。

她残存的理性告诉自己第二天还有任务不能多想，就着红酒吞了两颗止痛片催促自己快点睡着。然而她闭上眼睛，耳边的枪响却越发清晰，一声声都在嘲笑她的自欺欺人。

=  
任务进行得十分顺利，在等车的目标附近一辆高速驶过的汽车突然爆胎失控，可怜的目标还没反应过来就被迎头撞上电线杆当场毙命，戴斯蒙收起瞄准镜，一公里外的慌乱和呼叫无法传入她的耳朵，她熟练地分解装箱，如释重负地走下天台。

当天晚上她在老地方和接头人露西碰面，那是一个忠诚的“朋友”开的酒吧，露西坐在她们专属的卡座里，一见到戴斯蒙进来，眼角眉梢都是笑，端起酒杯招呼她过来，她是戴斯蒙的接头人，亦是她的发小。露西一身职业女性打扮，金色的头发在脑袋后面整整齐齐盘起来，和她的性格一样，严谨又时刻紧绷，而此时能让露西时刻紧绷的神经稍微放松一下，可见戴斯蒙任务完成得相当出色。

“要是你能够在痊愈之后还这么小心就好了，”她喝了点酒，说话开始无所顾忌了起来，“伪装成一个意外现场可以让我省去一大半替你收拾的功夫。”

“你知道我不是这种性格。”戴斯蒙笑着举杯，只有从不失手的杀手有资格这么任性。

露西现在心情很好，便懒得和她争论，于是转移话题，给她找个台阶下：“你脚伤怎么样了？”

戴斯蒙还是笑着，挑起眉毛戏谑地反问：“哟，什么时候那么关心我了？”

“一直都很关心你。” 露西兵来将挡，泰然自若。

“噢，你真贴心。”戴斯蒙把整个人窝进软皮沙发里，仿佛要和它融为一体，“我找了个新医生。”

“她怎么样？”露西抿了口酒，眼睛心不在焉地瞟手机，她参与了帮派一系列生意，手机上一分钟可以跳十条短信。

戴斯蒙眼神飞向窗外，一瞬的思考之后决定不向露西掩饰。“超可爱，”她顿了顿，“还对我有意思。”

露西的酒差点呛到肺里，勉强把酒咽下去，喉咙口还是火烧火燎的疼。“你又来了！”这个不长记性的小混蛋！“上次的教训还不够吗？”

露西当然会生气。杀手动情的结果通常十分惨淡，戴斯蒙上一次失败的感情正是最好的佐证，甚至露西本人亲自参与收拾了残局，人常说失恋的时候可以看作死过一次，那露西算是和她同生共死，可惜露西是个钢铁直女，否则戴斯蒙一定会为她奋不顾身。戴斯蒙曾用整整两年从过去中脱身，如今看她意欲重蹈覆辙，露西本能地想劝她回头是岸。

戴斯蒙知道露西爱她，所以带了恃宠而骄的底气，她相当镇定地望着露西，仿佛一切尽在掌握：“她是不一样的，你信我。”

露西狐疑地望着她，张了张口，却没再说什么。

=  
戴斯蒙生长于黑帮家族，是老威廉的独女，在父亲立下的家业里受着雨露甘霖长大，理应从小接受高等教育跻身上流阶层，再不济嫁个好人家，却不知为何生来学会了叛逆。她爸要她读书做正人君子，她不，于是又让她学习接触家族生意，她也不，偏偏爱好玩弄枪械，天天和一群马仔混在一起，如此张扬地触父亲的逆鳞，自然为此付出了代价。她总是因为小事被罚不准吃饭，父亲把她锁在佣人的阁楼里，和空气中飘浮的尘埃、破旧的家具过夜。冬天的时候寒风刺骨，戴斯蒙在破家具里翻出沾满灰尘的薄毛毯，它的边缘已经被虫子蛀破了，她战栗着把毯子裹在身上，尽量不去想那种可怕的毛刺感，她坐在地上试着睡了一会，发现睡不着，于是打开那个重心不稳会吱嘎吱嘎响的衣橱，把小小的身子蜷缩进去，关上门留条呼吸的缝，在潮湿的霉味和无边的黑暗里不安地睡去。她有一千个理由恨上她父亲和这个该死的家族，所以她选择在十六岁生日那天把一句美丽的承诺作为礼物，和前女友一起逃出了这座她长大的城市。

这亦解释了她很多怪异的习惯，比如睡觉必须开着窗帘，并且对狭小的空间有着非比寻常的厌恶。

戴斯蒙的房子非常大，和她穿着打扮一样浮华，她一个人住在这所能容纳五百个人的大房子里，把每个角落都按自己喜欢的样子挂上了壁画、点缀了虚假的绿植，她有一个极其温馨的客厅，沙发错落有致围成个弧，对面是老房子留下来的壁炉，隔一条走廊是巨大的开放式厨房和可以坐至少十个人的餐桌，餐桌被落地窗包围起来，近处的草地和远处的城市都一览无遗。她把自己的屋子设计得这样明亮又有人情味，实际上是个相当奇怪的决定，她的朋友屈指可数，房子装修好之后从没有人来过，至今连邻居长什么样都不知道。但谁又能怪罪她呢，伪装已经成了她身体的一部分，让她看起来永远举重若轻，或许只有这样足够大的空间才能安放她生命真正的重量。

夜里她在这个巨大的厨房里煎牛排，她不养宠物，甚至连不叫不吵的金鱼都不养，她是这个空间里唯一的活物。这种孤独感是她自我成就的基石，使她身后了无挂念，了无挂念就可以没心没肺。她曾在孤独中毁灭，如今在孤独中重生。

戴斯蒙讨厌露西把肖恩和前女友相提并论，仅仅是想起那个人就让她恶心，她给了她希望之后又亲手碾碎，比夺去自由更为残忍，这是她人生中最不愿提起的一段日子。她用最锋利的刀切下牛排，流出的血水变成盘根错节的脉络，汩汩地流满雪白瓷盘。这不是吸取教训的问题，她想着，这是一个重新来过的机会。

3  
她的奥迪Q7气宇轩昂地停在肖恩门口，看到院子里多了一辆她不认识的车，不免有些忐忑，他们今天有病人？她昨夜做决定的时候过于匆忙，事至如今亦不后悔，只是她忘记了打电话预约，没想过会打扰肖恩的工作。

于是她先敲门试探，隐约听见里面说话谈论的声音突兀地停下来，她等了相当久一段时间，发现克莱的绿眼睛在猫眼转了一圈，门后随即爆发出哄笑，肖恩尴尬地打开门，背后正是左右护法——克莱和丹尼尔。看来那部车是丹尼尔的了，戴斯蒙舒了口气，天不亡她。

“对不起，我们以为那么晚上门的是条子。”女主人面露难堪。

“只有你觉得。”身后的克莱做了个夸张的表情，模仿肖恩的口气，“天啊！操，是条子！”

“喂，你们也信了！”

他们闹够了才注意到戴斯蒙身后拖着两个28寸箱子，三对漂亮眼睛疑惑的注视下她笑笑：“我来复诊，顺便想在这里住段时间，等脚伤完全恢复再回去。”是真诚和不容拒绝的口气，“我申请了休假，不会给你添麻烦。”

克莱很为难地耸了下肩，拍了拍肖恩后背，表意明确地把难题丢给她决定，转身搂着丹尼尔进了屋，离开门廊这个是非之地。两个金色的脑袋消失在转角，肖恩才艰难开口：“你没有预约。”并不是个责怪的口气，更像是陈述事实，她心里有个地方从刚才起就隐隐地鼓胀着。她不奇怪戴斯蒙会来找她，但这么义无反顾却是始料未及的，她本想慢慢地耗、细细地观察，钓一下再放一下，她向来品味苛刻，要挑就挑最好的。没想到玫瑰遇上了枪炮，打了她一个措手不及。

“想给你个惊喜。”戴斯蒙在车上就想好了措辞，她最擅长滴水不漏。

肖恩叹口气：“你知道……”得亏没有警察或者仇家跟在她后面，不过谁能担保呢。

戴斯蒙不可能不知道，他们这行的原则之一就是别给中立机构添麻烦，所以她找到肖恩，是带着决心和孤注一掷来的。她毫不躲闪地望着面前红头发的女人，让她确信自己心怀坦荡，只是来寻求一个暂时的康复观察。

或许她的决心和孤注一掷实在是有说服力，或许是肖恩早就怀了隐秘的心意，肖恩当下脑子一热、呼吸一滞，最终使她让开一角，还是妥协了。

=  
肖恩的诊所虽然五脏俱全，但唯一缺的就是住院病房，这是他们不会提供的服务，自然也没必要留着屋，而那些必须要做手术的，通常是缝合完了伤口就让他们回去自己换药磕抗生素。

肖恩没尽到地主之谊，显露出不自然的窘态，她步伐变得很快，先让戴斯蒙坐在客厅，想给她倒茶，又想找客房钥匙，在茶壶前拍遍身上的口袋，发现找不到，只能转过身慌张地拉开一个个抽屉翻找。

戴斯蒙见状大度地说：“我睡沙发就行。”

“这怎么行，你先等等，我记得这儿有备用钥匙。”

来拿酒的丹尼尔正好截获这句，他立即说：“把我的房间让给她不就好了？”这样就能名正言顺去克莱屋里睡了。

于是戴斯蒙把自己两个箱子声势浩大地在客房铺开，丹尼尔随后进来收拾行李，戴斯蒙和他交情不深，说是故交，也只是还在她爸麾下的时候丹尼尔带着出过她几次任务，后来便少有联系。最近一次见面是几周前，某天在那位“朋友”的酒吧恰巧遇到丹尼尔，两个人把酒言欢，问是否还在她爸手下工作，丹尼尔说还在，戴斯蒙没有多问威廉的近况，笑着骂他没出息，罚酒三杯就一笔带过了。戴斯蒙鲜少与人喝那么久，那天醉了之后就什么都抖出来了，痛骂前女友的同时也谈到自己脚伤的困扰，于是丹尼尔迅速向她推荐了克莱和肖恩的诊所，又相当仗义地当场给克莱打电话预约了看诊的时间。

丹尼尔搬着一个大箱子正准备出门，被戴斯蒙叫住，他嗯了一声没有回头。

“谢谢。”她上次见面之后还没有和他正式地道谢。

“没什么。”丹尼尔在出任务的时候凶神恶煞，私下里却是个冷静甚至颇有头脑的人，他给很多人留下了粗鲁和暴躁的刻板印象，那是因为俄罗斯人的性情不常被人理解罢了。

晚饭他们一起吃，四个人各自守着桌子的一边，彼此是熟人和熟人的熟人，饭桌上的气氛便没有那么拘束。晚餐是肖恩准备的，分量十足的千层面端上来每个人划了一份进盘，面皮韧性十足，红酱鲜香扑鼻，尝起来口感丰富多汁，奶酪黄油的绵密和香料的清爽混合在一起，可以触动内心最柔软的神经，让最冷酷的人都流下泪来。能把那么简单一道菜做成如此高级的美味，可见肖恩对她热爱的一切都能做到极致的完美。于是戴斯蒙不禁疑惑，明明有那么多选择，为什么她会来选择做这命悬一线的工作呢？

丹尼尔和克莱面对面坐着，克莱挖了一勺土豆泥给丹尼尔递过去，他对别人是一种笑，对丹尼尔则是另一种，眼睛亮亮的，眉眼温顺地低垂下来，像一只毛绒绒的大狗狗，丹尼尔在他面前也像大狗，不过是品相更骄傲更凶一点的那种，他舔干净克莱的勺子之后，又毫不害臊地还了一勺回去。在戴肖两人的注视下他俩你一口我一口秀着恩爱，把另外两个之间的气氛搞得非常尴尬。于是肖恩相当刻意地咳了一声暗示他俩别那么过分。

克莱笑着转过头来：“真刻薄啊。”肖恩翻了个白眼，于是他俩便嬉笑着低下头专注于自己盘里的食物。

戴斯蒙看着他们你来我往，觉得十分有趣，这会儿忍不住了：“你们是怎么认识的？”

克莱指着肖恩说：“我们同个大学，还是同个实验室。”又指向丹尼尔，“他在酒吧勾引我。”

丹尼尔颇为无辜地说：“是你勾引我。”

不论谁勾引谁，最后的结局就是他俩眉来眼去擦出了火花，从酒吧来到床上，是个相当老套的故事。但和很多老套的故事不同的是，他们居然真的坚持到了现在，以这两个人的性格来看，一段长久的关系发生在谁身上都格外不可思议。

克莱又补充道：“事实上，我们现在是开放性关系。”

好吧，谜题解开了。他俩比起纯粹的炮友，确然多了那么些说不清道不明的默契，克莱又坦白说自己确实是在丹尼尔的建议下才打算找人合伙开个诊所，特意面向这群亡命之徒。

“所以你找了肖恩？”戴斯蒙的眼神在肖恩和克莱之间不安分地流窜，希望能够找到蛛丝马迹。

克莱耸了耸肩：“当然了，她是我最好的朋友。”

戴斯蒙笑起来：“我最好的朋友只会不断责怪我。”她的笑里带着些生硬的阻滞感，让人难以辨别其中的意义。克莱的友谊来得理所应当，而她的则是以生死和牺牲为代价，说不上谁高谁低，但她一瞬间确然对他们的友谊产生了嫉妒。

“天，和她相处也一点都不轻松！”

“闭嘴克莱，吃你的面。”看来相处起来不轻松是真的，也只有克莱这样平等地爱着所有人的温柔大狗狗才能忍耐她。

但戴斯蒙不是狗狗，她是一人之下万人之上的公主，她的爱不可以被分享，那是全世界最浓醇的佳酿，只能藏在私人酒窖里被慢慢地品味咂摸。肖恩隔着桌子望向她，如果眼睛真的会说话，那她一定会听到“来吧，快来爱我吧”。

=  
吃过晚饭后大家各自回屋休息，戴斯蒙的房间就在肖恩隔壁，她坐在床上发了会呆，客房的布置简单又空旷，墙角堆了些纸箱，上面印着某医药公司加大号的logo，看来这间屋子平时被用作了仓库。她躺着玩手机，把推特的更新连着刷了五百遍，又给每个博主点了一遍赞，听到隔壁还是静悄悄的没有动静，与肖恩共处一个屋檐下，她的一举一动都像羽毛在撩拨她的神经，于是她不禁好奇：肖恩在做什么？

戴斯蒙准备敲肖恩房门的时候，刚好遇到克莱丹尼尔收拾了一套行头下楼准备去夜跑，一身浮夸的荧光粉让她些许震撼到，他们平时打扮内敛，配色甚至相当直男，看到这么gay look的机会不多见，她这才第一次有了他们是gay的实感。见戴斯蒙面朝着肖恩房门，克莱激动地拉着丹尼尔胳膊雀跃，一边跳一边压低声音小声地喊：“看！我之前说什么来着！”一副已经把她俩捉奸在床的兴奋劲，丹尼尔一边把挂在身上的人扯下来，一边对她了然地笑，临走时克莱对她挥挥手，戴斯蒙目送他们远去，她身上与生俱来的孤独与他们格格不入，周遭发生的一切都过于美好而不切实际，礼节性的笑含在嘴边没来得及咽下去就疲乏了。

肖恩打开房门的时候见到的就是这个表情，戴斯蒙看到她有些发怔，她换了套休闲的家居服，头发松散地挽起，这身打扮对戴斯蒙来说是全新的，一个职业之外的更像个普通人的肖恩，收起了凌厉和锋芒，正散发出鲜活的烟火气。

4  
戴斯蒙只穿一件丝绸吊带睡裙，盘腿坐在肖恩床上，手随意地撑在裙间，描绘出身体隐约的轮廓，她的手臂有淡淡的肌肉线条，瘦而不嬴，是恰到好处的浓烈。她和肖恩说聊聊天。

肖恩诚实地说：“我不太会聊天。”她说这话的时候脸上表情也很寡淡，她来美国读大学，是为了逃离原生家庭，这点和戴斯蒙的经历不期而同，但是少有人能理解她的脾性，她总是抱怨，看待一切事物的眼光都很悲观，和她交流就像走进时常笼罩在她家乡上空的阴云，肖恩自己也确然是一朵行走的阴云，把坏心情带给身边每一个人，天性热情又乐观的美国人自然无法和她深交，直到遇到克莱他们，才算拥有了真正意义上的朋友。

戴斯蒙在饭桌上已经见识过了她的寡情，此时已经能够分辨她的外冷内热，“别胡说，克莱他们和你的关系那么好。”

“他们和谁关系都很好。”肖恩说话的时候眼睛总习惯半眯起，头轻轻甩向另一边，露出小半截光洁的脖颈，两边锁骨像飞鸟，动静之间飞鸟张开了翅膀，每一次扇动都落在戴斯蒙心尖上。

她们彼此用隐秘的方式刺探着对方的心意，从每一个微小的动作和眼神中发现端倪，便没有余心留意自己身上的破绽。此时戴斯蒙大小腿严丝合缝地贴起来，手背上的血管成为饱满的青筋，她在暗处辛苦地维持自己的通透，肖恩把这一切尽收眼底，心随即被揪了一下，她看不得戴斯蒙如此辛苦，更无法忍受这种非同寻常的局促是因自己而起。于是她伸出手，松松地拢住戴斯蒙的，拇指覆在那些搏动的血管上，想要捋平那些在她看来过于刺眼的突起。

戴斯蒙没有躲，安静地蛰伏在肖恩搭起来的一方天地。她的手很冰，肖恩又像曾经检查时候的那样，一边捂着一边轻薄她的手背，这次是无意识的，她不知道戴斯蒙就是在这些她不曾注意到的细节里沉沦的。戴斯蒙想着，如果她能捂暖自己的手和脚，那也一定能够捂暖自己的心。

和戴斯蒙比起来，肖恩的皮肤格外苍白而无血色，显露出病态的美，她更瘦，手背上的指骨像扇子一样打开又收拢，戴斯蒙感到自己手热起来了，不仅是热，还胀胀的，钝钝的，刺眼的血管被捋平了，却又倒灌到全身，现在她全身每一个角落都能听见自己的心跳了。

这种体验是新鲜的。前女友从来没有这样捧过自己的手，她们上街都不牵手，各走各的，彼此之间保持着安全的疏离，没办法，谁叫她是个“不安全”的人物，前女友可一直嫌她碍事呢。

现在她的手已经变暖，全身也松弛了下来，眼看着肖恩再没有理由在她手上流连，准备抽开回到自己的安全区之时，戴斯蒙当下决定反客为主，翻手按住她的手腕：“别。”

她用的力道并不重，给肖恩留了一线反悔的余地，肖恩在她的坦荡中怔住，又惊讶于她的胆量，一时间表情松动，惊异的神态赤诚地浮现出来，手指也不自觉地抽动了一下，被戴斯蒙握在手里完整地体会了，此举是她自断后路。于是戴斯蒙乘胜追击，顺势倾身上前，双手撑在肖恩两边，把受惊的红发女人禁锢在她的手臂之间。肖恩不敢望她的眼睛，像鹿一样躲闪，她的鼻尖又变得红红的，脸上的雀斑也灵动起来了，这是对平时刻板印象的颠覆。她们额头贴得那么近，戴斯蒙可以感到她的鼻息，面对着一个慌乱又僵硬的小动物，她只要轻轻一击就可以了结她的性命。

然而戴斯蒙并不是来这取人性命的，她在肖恩嘴唇上轻描淡写地一吻，看不出来有情欲，逗她玩似的。她这样发乎情止乎礼，搞得肖恩不知所措，此前惊慌的余韵还没过去，表情瞬间千变万化。

“一个回礼。”戴斯蒙笑得很肆意，真是在逗她玩，她的笑在肖恩看来没有坏心，倒是有纯真的影子，这种纯真让她想起小孩子捉弄人，出现在一个杀人为生的女人身上居然一点都不违和。肖恩在她的笑中回过神来，很快恢复了镇定，她虽然内心柔顺，但并非全然没有勇气：“那未免太过。”

戴斯蒙饶有兴趣看着她，不假思索地说：“以后还会有更多。”

“别拿我开玩笑，戴斯蒙。”肖恩说这话的时候底气明显不足，她明知自己被耍了，理应感到被冒犯，却丝毫生不起气来，心反倒开始越跳越快，实在是不妙极了。

“不开玩笑。”戴斯蒙手抚上她的眉间，“不皱眉头的时候好看多了。” 

戴斯蒙回房间的时候整个屋子黑乎乎的，克莱和丹尼尔早已回来，楼上时不时响起他们窸窣的脚步声。她才发现手心已经结起薄薄的汗，在走廊的冷风里形单影只显得十分凄切，她在试探肖恩的同时也在试探自己。夜里她再次经历了两年来不断重复的梦境，只是那支枪管对准她的时候，她对上的是那双湛蓝又薄情的眼睛。

=  
次日她的康复训练正式开始，克莱帮助她完成整个疗程，金发大狗狗扶着她的腿让她用趾尖在地上写单词，戴斯蒙疼得龇牙咧嘴，平时温柔可人的克莱此时显露出铁血无情的一面，戴斯蒙叫得越响他按得越狠，颇有处刑之势。第一轮训练完成之后戴斯蒙踩着一个网球滚来滚去做放松，脸上冷汗和眼泪糊成一团，看上去十分可笑。她不怕在克莱面前丢脸，克莱给她递来纸巾，她反倒嫌多余：“不用，一会还是要出汗的。”

克莱却坚持职业操守：“会着凉的，你先擦了。”他心想着戴斯蒙难得一副好身板，照她这样满不在乎的态度总有一天会挥霍完，唉，如果有人能管管她就好了。

能管她的人现在忙着接待新来的黑帮成员，其中一个带头的小弟被人围殴，头上破得像个裂纹花瓶，只剩一口哼哼的气，居然还能含混不清地骂那群揍他的孙子是怂逼，不敢开枪云云，还嚷嚷着要水喝，肖恩不堪噪音侵扰，一边录病历一边臭着脸扔一句：“闭嘴，否则不给你治了。”

带头小弟平时在外跟在老大屁股后面狐假虎威惯了，哪受得了这样的冒犯，正欲发作却浑身无力，胸腔变成一个破了洞的皮球，滋滋往外漏气。肖恩眼睛不离屏幕，余光瞥了眼，指着他边上一脸惊恐呆滞的小小弟们：“把他抬到那边床上，别让他晕过去。”小小弟们赶紧照办。肖恩又交待了一句：“对了，别给他水喝。”

克莱在康复训练中途被喊来协助肖恩给带头小弟清创缝针，匆匆赶到手术室却并没有听到惨叫，进门见肖恩正准备开始麻醉，克莱诧异极了，肖恩对病人出了名的心狠手辣，平时伤得比这还重的人都懒得打麻醉（肖：麻醉剂又贵又难搞，你们忍两分钟就过去了），怎么今天莫名其妙有了人文关怀？缝完针推带头小弟出门时候又听到小小弟们窃窃讨论肖恩之前各种交待，他更是摸不着头脑，这怕不是个假肖恩？直到安顿好了带头小弟，回头推开客房门见到汗涔涔的戴斯蒙，嚯，知道原因了。

既然对闹事黑帮都能有如此人文关怀，那对他更是体贴入微了，怪不得刚刚手术迟到也没被冷言冷语浇一头。说不定戴斯蒙真能把肖恩变得更温柔呢！克莱仿佛已经听到幸福的钟声在头顶敲响，而敲钟人正在屋里一脸茫然地望着他。

戴斯蒙尚不知道自己昨天的举动给克莱的刻薄同事带来怎样（在克莱看来）剧烈的变化，只见他神情兴奋仿佛得到救赎，后续康复训练掰她脚的动作也温和起来了。

5  
戴斯蒙在诊所待着的日子极其无聊，两个同居人都是彻头彻底的工作狂，所以大部分时间她都待在屋里无所事事，捧着电脑看脱口秀，台下观众一笑她也跟着笑。很多人从电视剧和电影里窥探她的生活，总以为职业杀手都是精神变态，晚上不敢躺在床上睡觉，喜欢不开花不结果的绿植，这其实相当片面，然而不可否认最初她自己单干的时候确实会这样，夜里周遭的声音变得格外吵，连时钟的机械滴答声也是聒噪难耐，她整夜整夜地失眠，耳边总有枪响。

她此前狼狈过一阵子，从东岸仓皇逃回加州，人们都当她已经死了，虽然回到家族势力范围，但仍不愿向她爸低头，硬是把傲骨当饭吃，对外不再称迈尔斯，偶尔用一两个假名接私活。露西那时在她家族尚有话语权，念在旧情份上给她偷偷塞活，帮她顶了不少事，生活上更是处处接济，就此成为了戴斯蒙的恩人。

后来戴斯蒙干了几票大的，手法干净利落又能做成完美的意外现场，她爸听说后估计觉得这个不成器的独女某种意义上也并没辱没家族之名，又想重新恢复联系了，可戴斯蒙和她爸的倔强是一脉相承，最后两人又谈了不欢而散。她提心吊胆等着她爸的报复，一等就是足足两年，至今没有废掉一只手或一条腿，说明仍未等来。现在她生活平静工作稳定，已经很久没有失眠，但耳边偶尔还是会回荡起枪响。

两年可以改变很多人很多事，她学会独自做饭、独自处理生活的琐事和独自射穿别人的脑袋，她做任务的手段变得残忍而随意，折磨他人的同时自我毁灭。夜里她在酒精和药物中自慰，没有前戏，她在干燥的沙漠里寻找绿洲，如今已经不需要借助另一双手或一张嘴就能勃起，她动作放得很慢，定力极佳，让爽的感觉像螺旋阶梯层层上升，把那方寸之地前后都摸遍了，仔仔细细照顾到每一处，流水多的时候会搅起水声，可以让自己非常舒服，她高潮时持久地痉挛和颤抖，能感到下体像离水的鱼一样开合，很久都说不出话。事后她不急于洗手，习惯盯着指间的东西看很久，看粘液藕断丝连，在手指之间张开小小的透明的蹼，如果凑近深吸一口气可以闻到酸涩的体味。指间的粘液成了她的镜子，留住她最接近生命的幻觉体验。

这时候她总会想起那些将死之人的眼神。他们看到她掏枪的那一刻就知道自己的大限将至，他们反抗，被打断，又跪下来祈求，无一例外说自己还有家庭有孩子，他们的泪水浑浊不堪，弓起的脊背像是被风沙侵蚀的残垣断壁。戴斯蒙为他们感到悲哀，明明他们拥有的是她追寻了一辈子的东西，家庭、财富、爱，但他们毫不珍惜，又永不满足。他们死得其所，戴斯蒙想着。她会给那些人留点时间祈祷，一般是十秒钟，足够他们这一生的走马灯在眼前跑完。你坏了规矩，她总这么说，仿佛是给他们一个理由。事实上她也知道自己只是一个执行者，一把枪或一颗子弹，在给她发布任务的人面前和这个死人没有什么两样，但在行刑前的片刻，她感到自己是被需要的，她手上有着不可估价的筹码——对方的生命，所以她拥有绝对支配权。扣动扳机的瞬间她感到自己无限接近于神，似乎可以挣脱企图控制她的一切，这种体验和她高潮时如出一辙，让她狂喜迷醉。随后她闻到血，那是自己仍然活着的味道。

在杀人和性之外的地方她偶尔仍分不清自己是活着还是死了，反复侵扰她的梦境会在她夜里独处时悄然冒上来，伸出黑色的触手勒住她的脖子，她想尖叫却无法发声，在窒息中濒临崩溃。她不甚清醒的时候也会想，活着或是死了，有什么区别呢。她和这个世界的联系已经很稀薄了，这对杀手来说是不可多得的品质，但对一个人来说糟透了。然而当肖恩进入她生活之后，这种联系在她看不到的地方蓬勃生长起来，而她“人”的一面也正是在这时候崭露头角的。

她对这一切并非无知，事实上她从未放弃过寻找这样的联系，她做过的尝试数不胜数，去东部的时候算一次，回到加州算一次，在诊所暂住也算一次。

这天诊所很早就关了门，戴斯蒙从屋里溜出来，走廊没有开灯，整个诊所暗得很沉静。她敲肖恩门，手心里依然有丰盛的汗，屋里没有人回应，她透过门缝又看不出个所以然，在黑暗中默然站了一会儿。她夜里视力很差，此时可谓伸手不见五指，于是作为补偿，其他感官随之生动活泼起来。她闻到了烟味。

不常抽烟的人对烟草的味道是很敏感的，细细一缕从门廊飘过来，她循着烟味来到客厅（那里被改造成了诊疗室），隔着半开的玻璃窗看到屋外灯下一个姜色的脑袋，发丝在夜风中飘散，而手指仍是白净的，烟头在夜色里模糊地明灭着。

戴斯蒙当下心中一动，从门口衣帽架上捎了件外套便贴墙根绕过去。她的脚步是那么轻，肖恩余光瞥到的时候被狠狠地吓了一跳，双眼圆睁，烟也掉了，下意识地手伸向腰间。戴斯蒙立马双手举过头，脸上是个无奈的笑：“冷静啦，是我。”她手上的汗在风中一吹就干了，留下萧瑟的凉意。

“你吓死我了。”肖恩胸口剧烈地起伏，在绷紧的衬衣下勾勒得让戴斯蒙心惊肉跳，她拍烟盒的手是颤抖的，确实被吓得不轻，她点了根烟猛地抽了一大口才平静下来，又抽出一支，正欲递给戴斯蒙，没想到后者笑嘻嘻地指着她嘴里的那支烟：“要那支可以吗？”

“什……？”她一时语塞，比起冒犯更多是惊讶。戴斯蒙的眉眼周正，笑起来是很好看的，但她总觉得戴斯蒙的笑有种无法言喻的冷清，不是她平时那样把寡淡写在脸上，更像个冬天里的假太阳，不吝啬给人温暖，但又无法驱寒，真心藏着掖着，靠近了就烧死你。

“来嘛，就一口。”戴斯蒙说这话的时候也是调笑的口气。

肖恩明知道是一句玩笑，但她内心深处却较起真来，她亦是个高傲的人，如果戴斯蒙既吊着她又不愿交付真心，会让她十分难堪，她不能再退了，便故意顺着她的话：“认真的？”

戴斯蒙丝毫没有退让的意思：“那当然。”额头的卷发垂下来挡住了视线，她干脆把头发捋到脑后，露出一双清明的眼睛。她头发不是熨帖的类型，和她本人一样桀骜不驯，在脑袋上撑起一片蓬松柔软，让人产生看着就想上下其手搓一把。

于是肖恩真的这么做了，不仅搓了，头还顺势凑过去，嘴唇也挨上了，一口烟系数喷吐进戴斯蒙的嘴里，戴斯蒙没处躲，也没想过躲，肖恩过了肺的烟味道不呛，但仍把她胸腔填满了，一股热流往太阳穴冲，只觉得头昏脑涨，站立不稳，一只手顺势攀上肖恩的腰。肖恩被这一时的温柔所蛊惑，没急着挪开嘴，舌头滑进去在戴斯蒙嘴里攻城略地，戴斯蒙激烈地回应她，吮吸嘴唇的声音温润绵长，她们身上的香氛与烟雾糅杂在一起，足以让彼此上瘾，越陷越深，连呼吸都开始费力，在缺氧的边缘游离，唇舌仍然交缠不休，直到戴斯蒙的手开始不安分地揉捏肖恩的屁股，后者才蓦地一惊，如梦初醒般推开戴斯蒙。

“邻居会看到的。”其实是找了个借口，怕后悔。肖恩有些喘不上气，嘴边还挂着亮晶晶的唾液，夹在手里的烟烧得只剩半截了，戴斯蒙一手替她抹掉嘴边的唾液，另一手从她指缝里抽出这支注定不会被享用的烟吸了一口，凑近她耳边说：“我们很快就会好。”

肖恩又一次被蛊惑，她短暂地失神，差点就动摇了，吞吞吐吐憋出一句：“我不想我们之间……只有这个。”

戴斯蒙的心骤然揪紧了，她把肖恩的烟扔在地上用脚碾碎，双手捧起她脸，一字一顿地说：“绝不会。”这种时候表白绝不会被轻信，但她的眼睛大而明亮，肖恩从没见过她认真的神情，只觉得她的眼神那么干净，仿佛可以一眼望到底。她心甘情愿地轻信了。

“我只想让你快乐一点。”她也抚上戴斯蒙的脸，带着不可忽略的柔情，“你看起来总是不快乐。”

“很明显吗？”戴斯蒙笑起来，此刻笑也是干净的，不带一点脏东西，“但我猜你不只想做我的心理咨询师吧。”

“本来是。”

“算了吧，你早就做得太过分了。”毕竟第一次见面就拿眼睛上她，“所以现在……”她又一次吻住肖恩，剩下的话被隐没在唇舌之间。

“把你交给我吧。”

戴斯蒙的手滑进肖恩裤子里，隔着布料揉搓她的屁股，常年坐办公室的医生身材依然令人惊叹，圆润的臀部手感极佳，如果现在不是在门廊上她一定会仔细地欣赏，不过以后有的是机会，此刻她的手指只想做些更有趣的事。

肖恩下面有着丰满浓密的毛发，这对戴斯蒙来说是相当久远的体验，她每隔一段时间就会把新长出来的绒毛剃掉。还和前女友在一起的时候她曾这样做过一次，本意是想着也许会更性感，然而前女友被硬硬的茬刺得难受，骂了她很久，让她伤心透了，所以自从离开前女友后她便带着报复的心态开始剃毛，如今已经变成秘而不宣的习惯。或许以后也可以留长了，她想着。

她的手掌从内裤侧缝挤进肖恩饱满的下体，“天啊，怎么湿成这样。”戴斯蒙笑道。肖恩脑袋搭在她肩上，呼吸浅而乱，那里纤细的神经像是雨后的菌类，在见不到日光的角落悄然而茂盛地生长，最终变成一片肥美的腹地，等待着被探险、被开发。

她的手指划过整条甬道，下体的水充盈得可以从大腿根流下来，她不紧不慢地搅动着，每一次都能抚过最舒服的那一点，又不给足甜头。肖恩在她的触摸下爽到登天，她把全身重量都压在戴斯蒙身上，双手紧紧攥着她的外套，身体几近悬空，仿佛那是她唯一的落脚点，她真是把自己全身心地交给戴斯蒙了。

“以前没被人这样摸过？”戴斯蒙每句话都在她耳边喷吐出温热的气流，撩拨着肖恩的发丝和神经。门廊昏黄的小灯下她的脸被情欲熏得发烫，睫毛浓密而长，她原本就极为敏感，现在每个触碰都能让她无助地颤抖，尽力压抑着每一声喘息，就像被雨水摧折的玫瑰花般高贵又楚楚可怜，具备为施虐者所痴迷的一切。

“当然不是……”那是自然的，肖恩是这样一个传统的美人，被一只手就欺负得几乎要呻吟出声，想看她被摧折的人绝对不止戴斯蒙一个。但明知如此，在此情此景下，戴斯蒙却愚蠢地产生了“她不属于我一个人”的想法，她不可抑制地嫉妒起来了。

嫉妒使她手下目标明确了起来，肖恩的阴蒂已经完全勃起了，她手指游走在那一点时可以感到她全身细小的、触电似的震颤，她不带怜悯地蹂躏着那片软肉，知道哪种力度和速度可以让她来得更快、更爽。肖恩刻意压低的鼻音渐渐急促迷乱起来，不受控了，“对，就是这里……”还鼓励起她来，要求给自己更多了。快感登到顶峰的时候肖恩发出一声尖细的惊叹，小穴随即抽搐着喷出股股热流。

她下体被戴斯蒙摸得一塌糊涂，内裤早就湿透了。她身体瘫软下来，把整个人埋进戴斯蒙的臂弯里，寻求庇护似的，胸脯像鸟一样起伏。戴斯蒙把手从她裤子里拿出来，粘液淫靡得不能看，她又忍不住想去闻肖恩的味道，后者还伏在她肩上失神，戴斯蒙无言地抱着她，保持这个姿势很久，拍着她背等她慢慢恢复平静，彼此都觉得没必要再多说什么。这时候戴斯蒙想起《低俗小说》里提到“自在地沉默”，她想着，如果现在算是“自在地沉默”，那肖恩就是她“真正特别的人”了。于是她才发现，过去没心没肺、洒脱到可以抛却一切的日子已经离她远去了，她新鲜长出来的心肝，正在肖恩耳边滚烫地搏动着。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然标榜爽文，但这一篇其实写得相当用心，也有我对戴肖性转后的一些思考，尽管是au但戴深刻于心的孤独和肖的刀子嘴豆腐心不会变，在我看来是一种可以互相救赎的关系，这种相性下发生的化学碰撞是很迷人的，可惜原作没有给这样的机会，这也是我最后仍然选择用au来表现的原因。


End file.
